The present invention relates to a wafer plating jig in which a semiconductor wafer is mounted during a plating process.
FIG. 1 shows the general construction of a wafer plating apparatus. The wafer plating apparatus is provided with a plating bath 1 accommodating a plating solution Q, a plating jig 2 disposed in the plating solution Q accommodated in the plating bath 1, a wafer 3 mounted in the plating jig 2, an anode 4 also disposed in the plating solution Q opposite the wafer 3, and a power source 5 connected between the plating jig 2 and the anode 4 for supplying an electrical current from the anode 4 to the plating jig 2 in order to form a plating film on the surface of the wafer 3. In addition, a collecting vessel 6 is provided around the outside of the plating bath 1 to collect plating solution Q that overflows from the plating bath 1. A circulating pump 7 is provided to circulate plating solution Q collected in the collecting vessel 6 back to the plating bath 1, supplying the plating solution Q into the bottom of the plating bath 1.
In the wafer plating apparatus described above, a plurality of conducting pins (not shown) are provided on the plating jig 2 for contacting the conductive layer formed on the surface of the wafer 3 mounted in the plating jig 2. A plating layer is formed on the surface of the wafer 3 by supplying an electrical current from the anode 4 to the conductive film on the wafer 3 via the conducting pins. Hence, an electrical current flows through the conducting pins when plating the wafer 3. However, since plating matter also becomes deposited on the ends of the conducting pins, it is occasionally necessary to perform a process to remove these deposits from the pins.
In another method well known in the art, the conducting pins are sealed from the plating solution Q in order to prevent plating matter from depositing on the ends of the conducting pins. However, no conventional wafer plating apparatus with a simple construction has included a seal construction capable of completely sealing individual conducting pins from the plating solution Q.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wafer plating jig for a plating apparatus having a simple construction and being capable of sealing individual conducting pins from the plating solution.
To solve the above subject matter, there is provided a wafer plating jig, comprising: a main jig body having a plate shape, an opening being formed in the center thereof; and a plurality of gripping mechanisms and a plurality of conducting pins disposed around a periphery of the opening for gripping the wafer and conducting electricity to the same; said gripping mechanism comprising: a base support; a holder rotatably fixed on a hinge pin supported on the base support; a coil spring for urging the front end of the holder toward a surface of the main jig body for gripping the wafer; a conducting pin positioned in the base support opposite the front end of the holder, said conducting pin being covered by a seal packing; wherein the wafer is gripped in the gripping mechanisms between the front ends of the holders and the conducting pins.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wafer plating jig wherein the seal packing is formed by molding surrounding the conducting pin and has a bell-shaped, and end of the bell-shaped seal packing is protruding a prescribed length past the end of the conducting pin.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wafer plating jig wherein: the gripping mechanism is provided with a cylinder formed of resin, which is inserted between the hinge pin and the coil spring.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wafer plating jig wherein the wafer plating jig is provided with an open/close jig for connecting the rear ends of the holders of the gripping mechanisms commonly, so that the plural of gripping mechanisms is simultaneously opened or closed thereby.